Deidara X Sasori sweet love
by Boisterous Bunny BB
Summary: Deidara and Sasori are having troubles with Jealousy. Deidara Jealous of Sasori and the red head having problems getting the blond to admit it.


"Explosive, hard headed, arrogant, what more do you want me to say Deidei?" Oh how the blond hated the nicknames and the foolish smirk, whipped across his face like a smile with no name, the red head was giving him.

"Well let's see. Back track on the question I just asked!" Deidara was furious at this point. "What do you think of me Sasori in the lines of work? Not on how I act or what I'm like. If I wanted to ask that then..." Deidara dropped his glare from Sasori's glossy eye's as the red head smirked again, feeling the blond with hatred that seemed far more everlasting these day's then of others in his past. The blue-eyed blond was certainly the type to anger easily, but this didn't seem like anger more then it did jealousy. Dei had seen Sasori out and about with Tobi, knowing his secrets of course, but unbelieving that Sasori of all people would kiss up to that sort of human being.

"Deidara?" His soothing voice made the other male shiver with what almost seemed like excitement, maybe pleasure perhaps. Sasori was no longer smirking, or smiling for that matter. Instead he was calm and persistent as he made his way closer to the other without fail. Deidara now facing away from his selfish lover and starring at the ground. Forcing himself to look away. His eye's now squinted, trying to hold back tears. He of course had nothing to do with the red head, and shunned him from his bubble that held tight around his own body.

"If I wanted your freaking opinion on what I'm like then I would of asked." Sasori put out a hand. Reaching for the males arm which Deidara proceeded to knock away. Backing himself up against the cold, cave walls. "Stay the hell away from me!" The blonds hands now grasping the wall in fists, turning his head to were his cheek lain on the surface of the cold block. His cloak also undone to a fine point on his chest, just enough to see his under shirt, and his hair a mess from the daily work that had to be done around the sloppy hide out that pain could not alone do by himself.

"Deidara. If I new you were so jealous I would have had you accompany the two of us, being Tobi and I, on the mission that Pain had set us out to do." He walks closer to the now sobbing male who hides his pain behind passion and stubbornness. "I new from the moment we set out that you was going to be unhappy. It hurts doesn't it?" Sasori made his move, a swift one at that; grabbing Deidara's right hand and rubbing it warm between his slender fingers. Intertwining them, making Deidara feel more relaxed. "How do you think I feel when you're with others? So don't tell me you're not jealous."

"I'm..." Blue eye's now glistening and hair now swaying in front of his face like curtains to a window that needed to be opened. Sasori took it upon himself to remove the strands from in front of his face. "I'm not jealous!" Sasori touched the older males cheek with his left hand.

"Dei? You don't have to say you're not when I know you are." He grinned. "You're a horrible liar. You know that?" Deidara's eye's crept along the floor until reaching the other males legs, making his way up to the hips and then the chest. His eye's stayed locked on the center, straying from eye contact.

"Sasori sempai?" His eye's red, but with but few tears strolling down his cheeks. "I'm not jealous!" He closes his eye's from site of everything. "If you wish to love that bastard, be my guest. Just know I'm not jealous." Jerking his hand away from Sasori's grip he moved away. Walking a steady pace towards his own room, Sasori following right behind.

"You're not going anywhere!" The red head stated grabbing the blonde's wrist, pulling him into an embrace and hugging his body tight. Though Deidara was a little bit taller then Sasori it still felt right. "Don't think I don't love you Deidei. I wouldn't make up pet names if I didn't. Besides, wasn't it Tobi that said they were meaningless?" The blond hugged back in an embrace he didn't want to let go. His heart was warm with happiness.

"But…I'm not jealous." Deidara whispered in Sasori's ear. Still holding onto the male. Sasori pulled his face out of Deidara's chest and glared into the taller males eyes.

"Then what are you feeling?" Dei looked down between there bodies and smiled.

"I'm happy, or at least now I am." Sasori passionately kissed the males lips with dominance. He loved the taste so much it would continue like this for another good fifteen minutes before there lips separated.

"You'll be happier to know I to am happy. Right here in your arms Deidei." His lips pressing against the older males once more as this is to continue through out there passionate evening.


End file.
